


Trashy Vampire

by lunaartemis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, I've always wanted to write a story with vampires, M/M, Magic, Vampire Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaartemis/pseuds/lunaartemis
Summary: He was no stranger to being followed in the dead of night. The sky was moonless—a favorable circumstance for all sorts of creatures that preferred the darkness. Himself included, he supposed.In which Iwaizumi keeps running into an old blooded vampire with a questionable taste in clothes.





	Trashy Vampire

charmed to meet you

  


.

.

  


Loud, frenzied footsteps resounded from somewhere twenty feet behind him. Had he been anyone else, hearing something like that so late in the evening--and in a deserted street no less, he probably would have taken off running in fear. But Hajime was no stranger to being followed in the dead of night.

 

The sky was moonless—a favorable circumstance for all sorts of creatures that preferred the darkness. Himself included, he supposed.

 

So there was no point in being frustrated. Though it _was_ annoyingly inconvenient that he couldn’t even leave his apartment to buy a snack without attracting a fight. He let out a huff and his warm breath turned white and smoky as it hit the cold air. He liked the cold and found himself more annoyed now at not being able to enjoy it. But he didn’t let that annoyance reflect physically, making sure he kept walking at the same pace he’d set out in after stepping out of the conbini. Lest he alert his stalker that he was onto him before they were alone. He walked on as if he were unaware of the danger on his heels, one hand gripping the grocery bag with his favorite tofu and tea and one tucked into the pocket of his jacket. Leisurely, he strolled into the nearest dark alley he came across and didn’t stop until he sensed his stalker follow him all the way down to where the alley reached a dead end.

 

He turned and sighed, feeling exasperated as he came eye to eye with a snarling, salivating pathetic excuse for a vampire. Judging from the wasted body and feral disposition it looked to be like this one had been excommunicated from whatever bottomfeeding nest it had belonged to quite some time ago. At this point Hajime couldn’t even tell if the unfortunate creature had been a woman or a man from how far gone they were.

 

“H-Hhhhh…” It reached out with one emaciated arm, trembling with anguish born from being so close to blood. It was more the pity that he didn’t have the kind of blood it was looking for. Hajime stood still while the creature wrapped its fingers around his throat, letting it come as close as possible. He gripped the silver dagger in the pocket of his hoodie, intending to make the end as clean as possible. They locked eyes and pity swelled inside of him when he found nothing there except manic hunger. Its nails pinched his skin and he made to pull his weapon out.

 

A sudden rush of wind cut him short. The dagger was in his hand and ready to strike, but there was something to that rush of wind that settled over them like a fog and rendered him immobile. His breath slowed and he felt his mind go hazy. Hajime was quick on his feet and sharp in his senses but something had curved even his ability to process his thoughts. A feeling like a web winding around his limbs took over his body, binding him so he was rooted to the spot with blood gone cold and wide eyed in fear he didn’t often experience.

 

Something else had joined the fray without him noticing. Sluggishly, his mind supplied that the situation wasn’t good for either him or the starving exile. He inhaled deeply and tired to focus. All the while he pressed his fingers into the sharp edge of his blade. It was a last ditch effort to shake off the haze. It worked a bit but even though he could feel the sting of the knife cutting into his skin he wasn't able to see who else was in the alley.

 

In another stroke of bad luck he realized his vision was going black around the edges and little white stars were popping in front of his eyes. With a gasp he realized that slowly but certainly the exile was crushing his windpipe and that within seconds he was sure to pass out. He dropped the plastic bag and it clattered to the ground not with a discernable thud but with an echo, as if it happened very far away instead of just next to him. He felt a surge of anger, hunger and irritability powering through and the humiliation of being enchanted without realizing it until it was too late. His empty hand curled into a fist and he forced what remained of his strength into throwing back his arm in preparation for the strongest punch he was capable of to get the exile off his neck. But just as he did the stranger in their midst beat him quite literally to the punch.

 

A hand punched through the chest cavity of the starving exile. The black and shriveled heart cupped in that hand gave a feeble tremor before it was crushed with a sickening sound, right in front of Hajime’s stupefied face. Specks of congealed blood flecked across his nose and lips with a splatter. His stomach gave a lurch. Not just out of disgust but in panic. _How_ and _when_ had this other creature joined them so quietly that even he hadn’t noticed until it was too late.

 

They dropped the heart and pulled their hand out of the corpse, letting it fall to the ground between them. He felt almost disconnected from his body. Unable to take a step back as he took in the newcomer.

 

His face was cast in shadow but he was tall with wispy brown hair under a dark derby hat. Built, but lithe in his black dress pants and waistcoat and looking every bit like an old blooded vampire. For some reason he was slumming it in this part of the city and looking every bit out of place among the trash lining the alley walls and the dead exile at his feet.

 

“You have something on your face there,” the gaudy vamp said, indicating to the blood he’d been sprayed with. “Not to worry, I think I have a spare handkerchief...just a moment.”

 

Utterly baffled, Hajime felt like he’d been well and truly paralyzed as the assailant of his original assailant grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him out of the way to light up the corpse on the ground. A flask filled with alcohol was doused over the body and a match aflame was enough to char the thing to unrecognizable ashes. They watched the flames die out together.

 

Hajime felt heavy and dazed as he barely registered the cool touch of a soft cloth graze his cheek. The old vamp was actually wiping his face. He wore an absent minded smile as he worked. “There now, all clean and good to go.” He cupped Hajime’s face, cradling his jaw delicately upwards so they locked eyes. They were of a similar shade as his hair, reminding him of hot chocolate on a cold evening. God, he was definitely losing it.

 

“Now,” he said, with that fake-friendly smile again. “You’re going to forget all this...ah, what’s your name? Wait! No, don’t tell me.”

 

Hajime blinked, astounded.

 

“Go home and forget you almost died tonight.” It was an order from a vampire. A compulsion.

 

He let Hajime go and turned around, walking away as if he did this sort of thing all the time. Like Hajime had been somebody to save. He watched the old vamp turn around the corner and out of sight. Almost at once the heavy, doped up feeling dulling his limbs went away. Hajime fell to his knees, gasping in disbelief.

 

He had _not_ needed saving. And he sure as hell would not go home and forget.

  
  
  


.

.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think and please forgive any grammar mistakes. 
> 
> -Luna


End file.
